Frontier Skys
by InSyncOuttaFocus
Summary: Take a trip across the insanity that is Gaia with the crew of a sky ship called Minor Fall. This is based off the game Frontier Skys and will be filled with action and stupidity! Will get better after the first chapter.


Outside of H&R Wesley stood a very distressed Gaian. She had one hand clutching her snowy white hair while the other had a phone locked in a death grip glued directly to her ear. Whatever response she got over the phone was not what she expected as she groaned loudly and pulled on her hair. Concerned people looked on wondering whether or not to try and help. The girl seemed ready to kill someone.

"But who should I pick!" said Gaian was, at this point, ready to cry in frustration. She was already yelling into her phone. She and her friend were arguing over potential sky guides.

"I already said Louie, and I'm sticking to it," came the steady reply from over the phone. "And that way when you two are friends-"

As she cut off her friend Nyvynn's voice adopted her sweet, sarcastic voice and all frustration seemed to leave her face, in place a small smile (shocking people who had their phones out ready to call police.) "No, Whisper hunny, I already told you that even if I was the greatest friends with Louie I would not introduce you two." Before Whisper could even give an indignant gasp Nyvynn plundered on, "Strictly because you'd snatch him up and all of the single Gaians would kill you. And possibly taken Gaians. Basically, everyone. And deary I would cry if that happened to you! Now, who do I pick?"

"Well… since this is Gaia after all why don't you be spontaneous? Besides whoever you pick, you're still the luckiest girl in, like, all of Gaia. You'll be fine, I'm sure." With those words they said their good byes, a big doofy grin plastered on Nyvynn's face.

And if you ask any of the Gaians watching the bipolar child in the street, they would swear up and down that they could see the light bulb the appeared over her head.

-/-/-/-

"I still can't believe you're going all the way to where ever to help save that poor demi-god!" Whisper's eyes had started to water as she fanned her face in a distressed motion.

"Er, yeah. Neither can I actually." Nyvynn and Whisper stood at the sky docs in Barton that would serve as a starting point for her and her crew. Nyvynn always hated saying good bye to people.

"Well you be safe otherwise I'll kill you, kay?" Whisper smiled sadly. "And if you go and get yourself killed I'll never forgive you!"

"And you realize I have no control over that whatsoever?" Nyvynn pulled Whisper in for a hug.

"Course I do." She pulled out of the fierce hug and smiled wistfully. "But of course I don't need to worry about that right?"

"Absolutely no need to worry, because I'll be fine." Nyvynn felt a small tug on her long dress skirts. She looked down and nodded to her airship's guide, a small grunny by the name of Diedrich. He would help get Minor Fall, the cruiser ship, to the dying demi-god.

"Hey, you should hurry up, Nyvynn. We're ready to leave. Ok so I'm gonna go ahead and board the ship now, okay? Bye." With that Diedrich merrily bounced towards the ship.

"And why you picked the grunny guide still escapes." Whisper raised her eyebrows in the direction Diedrich has skipped off too.

"He seemed to know a lot about airships and flying, which mind you I know nothing about. So he seemed like the logical choice." Nyvynn sighed and hugged Whisper one last time. "I should go now."

"Yeah, you should. Bye!" Whisper stood in the middle of the crowded doc and waved to Nyvynn as she walked out of sight.

-/-/-/-

"Okay, so now that we're all here, I'm Diedrich. This is Nyvynn and she'll be our captain. You all know we're headed to the demi-god and you'll all most likely die a horrible, fiery death!" All throughout saying this Diedrich maintained a pleasant smile on his small face. "Now I'll leave introductions to you all. Bye now!" As Diedrich walked out and shut the door the crew looked around at each other.

Aside from Nyvynn, there were only four other people, two guys and two girls.

An awkward pause and then, "I guess I'll start? My name's Adam and I'm here to help with what you can and can't eat in the wilderness and the work. Oh, and I'll be navigating." Adam was a short, pale guy who couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. He had messy dark brown hair, dark black eyes, and from what Nyvynn could see through his t-shirt little muscle to brag about. Nyvynn wondered what kind of work he could possibly do.

"Hey guys, I'm Vallen. I'm gonna be working with keeping everything in check on the deck and the physical work." Nyvynn nodded towards him and he smiled back. Vallen was probably the exact opposite of Adam. He was tall, had huge muscles, green eyes, and short shaved black hair. His arms were also covered in intricate, but still big, tattoos.

The only ones left were the two female who looked alike, but at the same time very different. They both had the same Asian facial structure, body type, average height, and golden eye color. They differed though in their hair (one with long black hair down to her waist, the others was brown, short and layered), and attitudes (The girl with long black hair sat with her arms crossed and an expression that showed she wasn't paying attention in the least, while the other was bouncing her leg excitedly and drumming her fingers against her legs).

The brown haired girl spoke up first. "Hi, everyone!" Everyone nodded and murmured hellos. "My name is Famous and this is my twin sister Shameless." Nyvynn raised her eyebrows in question and Famous laughed. "Yeah, our names are strange huh? You'll get used to it." Famous frowned and nudged Shameless with her elbow.

"Hmm?" Shameless's eyes slid away from the porthole and she gave a faint smile. "I'm Shameless. I'll be the cook here. Oh, and I'll help with whatever, when I'm not cooking." Then her eyes unfocused again and she was back to spacing out.

Then everyone's eyes fell back onto Nyvynn. "Ugh, me last then? Well as you all heard I'm Nyvynn and I volunteered to captain this," she waved her hand around at everyone, "journey thing. I basically just want to get all of you there alive and help the demi-god. I'm pretty good at strategizing which is how I got to be captain. " She gave everyone a smile and said, "I'm terrible at motivating speeches and such so here's to hoping that everyone makes it there and back alive!"

Everyone made some sort of noise of agreement and then got to work.

-/-/-/-

**A/N: Uggghhh- I'm so lazy~ Well hi there!**

**Incase you hadn't caught on this is a fanfic about Gaiaonline's new game Frontier Sky's. You don't really have to play the game to read this but it might help you better understand A LOT. Basically means - I have no control over who dies/how or what happens. This shall be interesting**

**So if you could review? First fanfic and I wanna see whose all out there!**


End file.
